Bu DE BU AI
by doa'otonotachibana
Summary: SHIKA TEM Ricos herederos poderosos artes marciales ladrones mafia Historia apasionada de shika tem. Un pokitina de yaoi x primera vez, espoero q me salga bien Y un poko de lemon entre shika y tem, claro ...
1. Primer encuentro

Sabaku No Temari tenía 19 años e iba al instituto. Tenía muchas aficiones, entre las cuales se destacaban las artes marciales y viajar. Su rutina diaria consistía en ir al cole y los lunes, miércoles y jueves a kárate y ninjutsu por las tardes, y a pesar de parecerle ya una agenda tremendamente aburrida y repetitiva, no tenía más remedio que cumplirla lo mejor que supiera.

Sin embargo, pequeñas intervenciones, recibidas con todo su agrado y agradecimiento, le permitían escaparse. Un ejemplo fue su aprobado en la selectividad. ¡Un obvio excelente gracias a horas y horas de estudio, que le permitía elegir cualquier universidad! Para empezar, le hubiese gustado hacer cursos de grados superiores para llegar a profesora de artes marciales… cosa que había disgustado muchísimo a sus padres.

FLASH BACK

- ¡Una chica como tú debe ser más femenina, como heredera de la empresa familiar! –le había gritado su madre, alzando las manos hacia el cielo.

- Además, no voy a permitir que abandones ahora tras dos años de económico en bachillerato. ¡Entonces estabas de acuerdo, que me digo, querías manejar la empresa!-replicó su padre.

- ¡Entonces no tenía ni idea de lo que quería! ¡Si lo hice fue para seguir tu ejemplo y para tomar el camino fácil… dejé que eligierais por mí! Y tampoco os culpo, quiero decir, no me parece bien, pero no sabía qué hacer y el camino que me marcasteis me fue bien. ¡Pero ahora tengo las cosas ya muy claras! ¡No me va la economía, ni la jefatura ni nada de eso! ¡Odio las empresas, estoy harta de la contabilidad y la administración, aunque se me dé muy bien! ¡Y no pienso seguir haciéndolo digas lo que me digas!

- ¡Como te atreves a hablarle así a tu padre! –dijo su madre, y le plantó una bofetada en toda la cara, que se le hinchó.

La chica reprimió las ganas de dar la otra mejilla, pues sabía que su padre era capaz de clavarle una paliza allí mismo si lo hacía. Bajó la cabeza y contuvo las lágrimas.

- ¿Y ahora lloras, encima? Si que se te pasa rápido el valor… -rió su padre.

Su madre, en cambio, se acercó y le puso una mano en el hombro. Toda ella temblaba.

- Hija, no estés triste…

- No son lágrimas de tristeza –Quería gritar. Quería chillar y darse de golpes contra la pared. Mejor; quería golpear a su padre.- ¡¡SON LÁGRIMAS DE IRA, DE RÁBIA Y FRUSTRACIÓN! –chilló.

Se hizo un silencio.

Su padre ni la miró. Se sentó detrás del escritorio de su despacho, e ignorándola, tomó el periódico que había encima de la mesa y lo abrió.

- Mi amor, mantén la compostura. –le dijo dulcemente a su esposa, que se había cubierto la cara con las manos y miraba por la ventana con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. SU cuerpo se convulsionaba por culpa de los gemidos contenidos. Después soltó- En cuanto a ti, te despreciaría y te echaría de casa… si no fuese por el honor familiar, y nuestra reputación, obviamente. Así que cederé un poco: no tienes porque estudiar empresarial ni trabajar en el negocio familiar. Pero sí vas a hacer algo femenino o de provecho que aumente nuestra fama, y te advierto que artes marciales no incluye nada de eso. ¡Ay dios, dime porque te dejé en su día apuntarte a esas clases…! Bueno, yo cedo y tú cedes, ¿estamos de acuerdo?

Temari asintió, y antes de salir murmuró:

- Ya buscaré alguna carrera que incluya lo que deseas. Gracias por tu generosidad y comprensión, padre.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

3 años después, Temari se graduó en una de las universidades más famosas del país con un expediente académico impresionante como arquitecta. Sin embargo, y a pesar de sus éxitos, 2 años más tarde volvería a hacer una carrera de diseño de decorados que se complementaría con la carrera de arquitecta.

Tenía 24 años y era una de las ricas jóvenes herederas más famosas del país. Había tenido ya tres encontrazos con la prensa rosa, que habían terminado con un más de un paparazi lesionado en el hospital. Su apartamento oficial estaba en New York, su ciudad natal, sin embargo nunca pasaba más de un año en un sitio desde que se independizó, y a pesar de asistir a un montón de galas y fiestas, New York no era uno de los lugares que frecuentase más.

En muchos de sus viajes se llevaba a sus hermanos, con quién se llevaba muy bien. Ambos se harían cargo del negocio familiar. Kankurô, el mayor, se iba a dedicar a eso ya que le gustaba que hubiese un sitio en el que le hiciesen caso a él antes de que a su hermana. Y Gaara también lo haría porque le gustaba mantener su cuenta en el banco muy llena y sin hacer casi nada. Aunque si era así era por ser el pequeño, el mimado, y sobre el que había recaído toda la presión en un principio. Tanto Temari como Kankurô habían tenido otros planes, y aunque la primera no se lo repensó, el segundo sí cambió de idea. Así que el chico había decidido tirar las piedras y cadenas que le sujetaban para ir a sus anchas y disfrutar de la vida. Ahora siempre estaba sonriendo y reía más que cualquier otro. Sus hermanos suponían que era para compensar una infancia taciturna y silenciosa, rodeado de gritos, lloros y violencia en casa compaginando presión en el colegio.

- Sin embargo, debo admitir que ser el hijo del jefe tiene sus ventajas–dijo el muchacho pelirrojo, chocando la jarra de cerveza con la de su hermana en un bar nocturno atestado de gente. Tuvo que interrumpir su frase dos veces antes de acabarla pues si no se acercaba gente a saludarle a él, se acercaban a su hermana. La mayoría, sin embargo, eran desinteresados, pues a pesar de ser riquísimos no estaban en el _ranquing_ de "Las 5 familias más ricas del estado".

Eran la sexta, pero para su suerte nadie lo comentaba.

Al otro lado del pub estaba lleno de gente, rodeando a los "pobres" pertenecientes de esas cinco familias tan afortunadas. Temari le señaló todo eso a su hermano pequeño y se compadeció de ellos.

- Tal vez tengas razón, -contestó él-, sin embargo, yo diría que si hicieran otro _ranquing_ cambiando la palabra "ricas" por "poderosas", nuestro viejo tendría el honor de ser el primero, ¡Por no hablar de las estafas de hacienda y de nuestros propios sueldos y gastos! Si, hasta en ricas saldríamos si se mirasen las cuentas ilegales…

En ese momento Kankurô entró por la puerta y fue directamente a su mesa, en un sitio privilegiado que siempre mantenían cuando iban juntos. Cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que me hayáis hecho venir a un local de pijos?

- Mi amor, siento recordarte lo que tú también eres. –le dijo Gaara, apretando su dedo índice contra la mejilla de su hermano.

- Cállate nenaza. ¡En serio, esto es aplastante! Que os jugáis que dentro de un momento entrará alguien por esa puerta y… ¡Hola, hola! ¿Cómo estás? –le sonrió a una chica que se había acercado a Temari nada más verla, como él había previsto.

- Ya sé que siempre te ha acomplejado mi popularidad, pero deberías tratar de esconderlo un poco mejor.-dijo ella cuando su amiga se alejó.

Lo cierto es que era muy popular. La conocían en todos sitios, le abrían todas las puertas. No había lugar donde no brillase más que las demás. Y en ese momento, cuando un muchacho se acercó, confirmó lo que durante toda su vida había sabido que era cierto.

- ¡Temari! ¿Me presentas a tus hermanos? –preguntó.

Naruto, el hijo mayor de una importantísima y legendaria familia dedicada a la política, al derecho, a los coches, a los locales, a los terrenos, a los helados y a las piruletas Kyubi, era el heredero de la segunda fortuna más extensa del Estado, y no se quedaba nada corto ante el mundo. Cubría también el segundo puesto.

- ¿Ey, que tal? –le contestó ella, y se los presentó-. Este es Gaara, el menor. Tiene 21 años y Kankurô, el mayor, tiene 23. Ambos siguen el negocio familiar.

- Y no vamos a ser amables porque seas el segundo más rico entre los ricos, niñato. –afirmó Kankurô, bruscamente.

Temari le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa y Gaara le pellizcó un brazo. A continuación le tendió la mano.

- Encantado -le dijo con una sonrisa, y añadió-, si mi hermana no ha sido falsa contigo es que le caes bien, por lo tanto eres bienvenido. ¿Quieres sentarte?

- Gracias, si. Es bueno saberlo… –suspiró y miró a Kankurô-, Ya que yo tampoco soporto a los falsos, y debo confesar que cuando conocí a Temari no le rebelé mi nombre, a ver como se comportaba… Muy natural, la verdad.

- No te preocupes, nosotros te entendemos –le dijo Gaara medio en coña-, estaría muy mal que alguien tan importante como tu se internara también en el grupo más hipócrita cuando no hay necesidad. Porque si la hay…

- ¡Hay sí, cuando uno tiene que contentar a los demás y no a sí mismo…

Temari rió de lo lindo cuando Gaara le guiñó el ojo más tarde, en el momento en que Naruto se fue al baño.

- ¿Ya le has echado el ojo?

- ¿Qué ojo le voy a echar? Será el mal de ojo, Kurô.

Él negó con la cabeza pero sonrió.

- ¿Un flechazo?

- … ¡Pues sí! ¿pasa algo?

- ¡Deja ya de meterte con la homosexualidad de nuestro hermano! ¿Es que no estás acostumbrado, aún? ¡Porque a mí me encanta! –dijo su hermana, apartándole un mechón rojo de la frente.

- SI, seguro que vuelve loco a todos… -murmurói Kurô, con falso pesimismo.

- Uy, te juro que a Naruto de momento si. –rió Gaara.

- ¿He oído bien? ¿Ese pavo también es gay? –dijo Kankurô.

- A mi tampoco me lo parece –agregó Temari.

- ¿Es que no veis como me mira? ¡Si me va a saltar encima de un momento a otro! ¿Por qué siempre e tenido la impresión de ser el más sensible de los tres?

Los otros hermanos lo miraron con cara de no entender nada. Eso lo convenció.

- Y ahora, si me disculpáis –añadió, levantándose-, tengo que ir… al baño.

Kankurô y Temari se rieron un buen rato.

- Que rapidez… -decía el uno.

- Supongo que sale con tantos chicos para compensar que tu no salgas con nadie. –le contestó la otra.

- ¿Y tu? ¿Qué tal lo levas con… lo llevas… con –apenas podía contener las carcajadas cuando pensaba en el intento de prometido que sus padres habían escogido para ella.

- Anda, cállate. –murmuró Temari, frunciendo el ceño.

"Por favor… por favor. No me hagas pensar en mi odiado _novio_…"

"Te odio, Sai".


	2. Segundo Encuentro

**Capítulo 2: Segundo encuentro**

Temari conducía prudentemente entre las luces que hacían más vívida la diversión y los entretenimientos nocturnos que ofrecía la cuidad de NY. Tras charlar durante unas horas con sus hermanos y Naruto, aunque luego más concretamente con Kankurô, ya que la pareja que formaban su hermano menor y su flechazo se habían fugado a buscar un sitio para ellos solos, había quedado con una amiga en una discoteca donde todo el mundo quiso hablar con ella, bailar a su lado e invitarla a beber. Lo mismo de siempre; "que aburrimiento".

La muchacha estaba harta ya de la música, la discoteca, los aprovechados, los arribistas, y lo peor de todo fue su encuentro con Sai. Literalmente, había salido corriendo entre la gente al verle. "¡Cuánto le odio, de verdad!", chilló para sí misma cuando estuvo en la seguridad de su coche, lejos de ese falso hipócrita niño rico de papá que representaba todo lo que ella odiaba. Odiaba su voz. Odiaba su aspecto. Y odiaba aún más su carácter y su fría forma de comportarse.

En la radio sonaba una de sus canciones favoritas; Bu de bu ai, de Wilber Pan. Se relajó.

La calle que atravesaba en ese momento estaba casi vacía. Solo algunos grupos de jóvenes o borrachos andaban chillando o vomitando, dependiendo del caso; algo nada sorprendente, en verdad. Eran las cuatro y pico de la mañana.

De pronto, oyó el derrape de un coche unas manzanas por detrás de donde ella estaba y miró por el retrovisor. Un coche negro de cristales del mismo color avanzaba por la calle. Temari redujo la velocidad casi al mínimo pues el semáforo se había puesto rojo. Un instante después la puerta del copiloto se abrió y un arma le apuntó a la cabeza.

- Arranca. –gruñó el tipo que la estaba apuntando, medio oculto entre las sombras.- ¿No te he dicho que arranques? –replicó un momento antes de pisar el acelerador él mismo.

En ese momento cruzaban dos chicas, que se apartaron sobresaltadas y le gritaron al coche que se alejaba dando tumbos.

Justo luego, unos disparos empezaron a chocar contra el coche de Temari, que por suerte estaba blindado. El auto oscuro de antes los perseguía, un extraño apuntaba a Temari con un revólver a la cabeza, y ella no había tenido tiempo ni de parpadear, que unos segundos más tarde se enzarzaban en una carrera persecutoria entre las calles y callejones de NY.

FLASH BACK

Eran las doce de la noche y el parque estaba desierto. La luna apenas brillaba y las estrellas no se distinguían en el cielo por culpa de la luz de la ciudad. Insospechadamente oculto y bien escondido entre unos arbustos se encontraba Shikamaru Nara, uno de los mejores ladrones conocido como "Felino negro" por la policía y como "Lord" entre los de su calaña. Y es que realmente merecía el título de dios, pues en su oficio no había nadie mejor que él. Sus especialidades eran la tecnología y la interpretación, indispensables para todo aquél que se autodenominase ladrón. En él eran rasgos naturales, y además se destacaba por su serenidad, su fuerza y físico, su aguda y rápida mente… Por eso le habían encargado el trabajo que llevaba a la espalda y por eso mismo estaba esperando en ese parque a altas horas de la noche. Dentro de poco rato aparecerían los portadores del cúmulo de su riqueza y podría retirarse a su soñada casa blanca de ventanas azules, en una isla del mediterráneo, con las palmeras… y el sol… y los cócteles con sombrillitas. Paz y tranquilidad. Inspiró, como si pudiese oler el aire salado, pero lo único que olió fue el asqueroso y pudiente hedor de la tierra del parque. Frunció la nariz y esperó.

Tal como había planeado, media hora antes de la cita llegaron dos siluetas con gafas de sol, gabardinas de cuello alto y sombreros achaparrados de gánster. Ambos matones empezaron a charlar, sin tener idea de que alguien los escuchaba entre las sombras.

- Bueno, ya llegamos. ¿Me vas a decir ahora la misión?-dijo uno.

El otro soltó una risita.

- ¿Misión¿Llamas misión a asesinar a un tío desprevenido y pillarle todo lo que lleve encima, incluyendo el encargo?

- Pues sí, y me hace sentir mejor llamarlo así, la verdad -contestó el primero.

- Serás cretino, Mosca.

- No me llames Mosca.

- Es que tienes toda la pinta, con esas gafas…

"Vaya par de inútiles…", pensó Shikamaru.

- Basta ya –replicó Mosca-, si lo he entendido bien, el asesinado en cuestión llegará, nos rendirá cuentas y le daremos el cambio.

- No llames asesinado al que aún no lo esté. – Rió y agregó-, no subestimes a quién no conoces, Moscón.

- Me da igual quién sea, mientras cobre luego por su cabeza.

Lord no necesitaba oír más. Ya había intuido que pasaría esto, que tratarían de eliminarlo, aunque lo había negado una y otra vez en su cabeza. Suspiró, aceptando que "la serpiente" (el jefe mafioso que le había ordenado el encargo) no era de fiar, al igual que aceptó también que su casita de piedra blanca en la costa debería esperar también, y trazó un plan. Apenas unos segundos después ya se había levantado, y avanzó, agachado, entre los arbustos, sin hacer ruido.

En su interior, su conciencia batallaba por el producto de su estupidez. Una voz le replicaba que como había podido ignorar a su instinto, mejor dicho, a su conocimiento. La Serpiente nunca fue de fiar y nunca lo sería. Tampoco necesitaba el dinero urgentemente… suponía que había sido la codicia. No, mejor, el reto. ¡Qué bien se lo había pasado planeando el robo, y aún más llevándolo a cabo!

¿Pero acaso merecía la pena correr un riesgo tal como la muerte por ello?

"Bah, no pienses en eso.", pensó. Shikamaru no era ingenuo. Mejor, no era tan idiota como para considerarse inmortal, sin embargo había sobrevivido en múltiples ocasiones, cuando por ejemplo, cinco jefes de China se propusieron borrarle del mapa, los sobrevivió a todos. Y aunque la Serpiente fuese uno de los capos mundiales con sedes en muchos países…

"¡Idiota, idiota, eres un idiota¡Ahora tendrás que pasarte unos años escondido o huyendo!"

Solo de pensarlo ya le entraba el cansancio. No había ninguna razón para sentirse aliviado, ningún pero le ayudaría a escapar. Tal vez sí un trato.

Tanto riesgo, tanto peligro… a veces eran estresantes. Las cosas siempre pintaban mal, siempre querían matarle. Al principio se estresaba pero ahora ya era todo un veterano. Estaba acostumbrado al miedo, al dolor, a la rabia y a la humillación.

Aceleró el paso, y de pronto una enorme bestia del tamaño de un tanque salió de la nada e interrumpió sus pensamientos arrojándole contra el frío suelo de la carretera que rodeaba el parque. Contuvo un grito, y abrió los ojos, incrédulo, cuando vio cómo un dogo alemán le lamia la cara, dejándole las mejillas llenas de babas. Suspiró y le acarició la cabeza al perro. Sonrió, pero de pronto se acordó de que estaba huyendo, y con un suspiro, se lo sacudió de encima como a una mota de polvo. El perro de gran tamaño, al ver como el hombre se alejaba, empezó a bordar, exigiendo su regreso.

Shikamaru se giró y le indicó que se callara. El perro lo obedeció y se sentó sobre sus patas traseras tan cerca de él como le permitía la cadena que le ataba a un farol.

- Así, bien tranquilito. Buen… cachorro. Y ahora, adiós.

Había reparado en su cadena y en que seguramente lo habían abandonado, así que cuando el perro volvió a ladrar, se giró inmediatamente y se le acercó para que callase.

- ¿Porque a mí…?-dijo, mirando al cielo.

Al otro lado del parque:

- Ey¿has oído eso?

- En efecto, Moscón.

- Un perro.

- ¿No me digas? –se burló su compañero.

- Ya pasan cinco minutos de la hora. ¿Será él?

- Ve a comprobarlo, si quieres.

- Buena idea –asintió el Moscón.

Se dirigió al sitio de donde parecían provenir los ladridos, y se topó con un hombre, que llevaba a un perro atado con una cadena.

- ¿Paseando al perro, amigo? –le preguntó.

- Si, es mejor hacerlo cuando no hay nadie. Y que mejor sitio que este parque¿verdad? –le contestó el hombre.

Tenía el pelo negro, era ancho de espaldas e iba vestido de negro, pero no podía distinguir sus rasgos en la noche. Antes de poder agregar nada, el tipo siguió su camino, cosa nada extraña, pensó Mosca, teniendo en cuenta sus gafas de sol y su gorro.

Seguramente había pensado que era un ladrón, un asesino, un matón, un violador, un psicópata, un loco. "Curioso…, se rió, porque soy todo eso y más". La mayoria salían huyendo solo con verle, y aquél no era una excepción.

- Ey moscón, ese tío aún no ha aparecido y hay algo que me huele muy pero que muy mal. ¿Que ha pasado con el perro?

- Nada, lo estaban sacando a pasear…

- ¿A la una de la noche?

Se encogió de hombros y replicó:

- Pregúntaselo tú mismo, Colmillo… -dijo señalando el camino detrás de él.

No había ni un alma, canina o humana.

- ¡Serás idiota! –gruñó Colmillo, sacando la pistola.

Shikamaru se percató de cuándo comenzaron a perseguirle. El perro lo guiaba a oscuras, y gracias a él pudo alejarse del parque.

Sin embargo, no sabía lo que le esperaba. Un coche negro y reluciente, le persiguió entre las calles, hasta que pudo meterse en una tan estrecha que el coche no cabía. Y seguramente habían disparado a ciegas a través de la oscuridad, pero por suerte o por desgracia, una bala le tocó el hombro, o tal vez un poco más abajo, en el bíceps. Shikamaru no lo sabía con certeza, pero lo que sí tenía claro era una cosa; debía frenar la hemorragia cuanto antes mejor, y limpiarse la herida de paso.

Al ver la luz verde de un bar llamado "Esperanza", esta le caló hondo dentro de su corazón.

"No es tu primer balazó y no será el último", se dijo mientras entraba.


End file.
